


Acting Up

by Joycee



Series: Mrs. Burke [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El arranges for a fantasy weekend to engage in role playing games and mild BDSM scenes with Peter and Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Playing It Up_
> 
>  

El consulted Mozzie excitedly. She asked, "Do you really think Peter and Neal will like this?"

Mozzie replied, "Well, far be it from me to guess what The Suit might like, but I guarantee Neal will be thrilled. He loves drama, especially sexual drama."

"He does? How do you know?" El wondered idly. She burst out laughing at the chagrined expression on her eccentric friend's face and said, "Oh, never mind!"

They were discussing role playing sex games. A special twist was to include scenes with parts for three players. So far, El had found several she liked. The interrogator of prisoners was a natural, of course. There was also the professor and students or the photographer and models or the animal trainer. There were stripping and role switching games. 

El's favorite so far was _ghost_ where one "invisible" player causes confusion between the other two because it included a lot of possibility for humor. It also appealed to her for one of them to play puppeteer where the other two would have to explicitly follow instructions in private or in public.

She wondered, "Which one do you think they would like, Mozz?"

Mozzie suggested wisely, "I think you ought to give them a few choices. The police/jailer/interrogator might play a little too close to home, for example. It's essential, in any case, to have a rule that anyone can stop the game at any time if they feel uncomfortable."

"Do you think it's necessary to use a safe word," El asked curiously, "or is it okay just to say stop?"

Mozz explained, "Sometimes a safe word is used to indicate that the person's protests are sincere and not just part of the game. Also, a player might want to stop the game because they believe someone else is getting too upset."

"How do you know when to stop playing if everyone is having fun?" El wondered.

"Well, you can decide that in advance or you can just let things run their natural course or you can quit because you're bored or tired or just don't like the game," Mozzie suggested.

El hugged her short friend appreciatively, embarrassing him terribly. She told him sincerely, "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're such a good friend."

Mozzie laughed, "Well, I don't know if Neal and Suit would agree with you so some things should probably remain our little secret. Of course, I will expect a detailed report from you afterwards so I can evaluate the results."

"Of course," El promised solemnly. "Of course, what?" questioned Peter who had just come in. The two conspirators giggled guiltily and refused to answer, leaving Peter perplexed with his hands on his hips, as Mozzie quickly slipped out the back door.

"I probably don't even want to know," Peter admitted. He put his arms around his pretty wife's waist and held her fondly. He knew she was planning another sexy weekend for them to spend with Neal. He had to admit the last one had been fun.

The next day at work, Peter mentioned to Neal, "I caught Mozzie conspiring with El yesterday. I suspect we're in for another fun weekend soon."

Neal's eyes lit up. He joked, "Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to shave and wax and wash my sexy underwear."

Peter guffawed. "That sounds just like you, Caffrey. Did I ever tell you you're kind of a priss?"

Neal pretended to be offended. He whined, "What kind of talk is that? I thought you respected me."

"How about we go to over your place after work and I show you how much I respect you?" growled Peter seductively.

"Why Peter," Neal said innocently, "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

Peter laughed, "Just call me Mrs. Robinson, kid."

Neal's phone buzzed and he winked at Peter as he said, "Oh hi, Elizabeth. Peter was just talking about you. Yes, I'm free next weekend. That sounds nice. I'll look forward to it. Oh hey, would it be okay if Peter comes home late tonight? Great. Thanks. I love you, too."

Peter looked at him expectantly. Neal smiled and confirmed, "You were right. She's planning something for next weekend. And she's okay with you coming home late tonight."

Peter asked, "Want to get dinner somewhere first?"

"Not really," Neal replied. "We can always get some later."

Peter grinned, "Let's go then!"

After an evening of exceptional sex, Neal and Peter were enjoying a late night pizza delivery. Neal wiped his fingers and commented, "I think El's planning for us to play some games this time when we get together."

Peter inquired, "Oh? Like what kind of games? Strip poker?"

Neal chuckled and shook his head, "No, role-playing games, I think."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "You mean like BDSM scenes? I don't think I'm comfortable doing that with El. Maybe with you, but not with her."

"I don't think it's anything like whips and chains, Peter. Why don't we wait and see what she has in mind," Neal advised.

"I guess," conceded Peter. "I just don't want her to be disappointed if I say no."

Neal smiled, "Well, tell her to bring along her toy collection and we'll have plenty of stuff to play with."

Peter yawned and got up to go home to spend the night in bed with El.

The time went quickly for all of them until it was time for their weekend together in a high priced hotel that El procured at a substantial discount because of her event planning business. This time she booked a large executive suite with several rooms.

On Friday afternoon before Peter and Neal got off work, El enlisted Mozzie to help her move some food, supplies and costumes into the suite. He wished her good luck and told her he'd call her on Monday. El hurried home to get herself ready for the evening.

When they arrived at the suite, Peter and Neal were impressed. Peter said, "Well, El, you're in charge. What's the plan?"

"Well, tonight we're going to play a little hide and seek. I've hidden origami around these rooms for us to take turns finding. I had Mozzie help so I wouldn't know where they all are." El explained. "Each one has an instruction written on it for the person who finds it. Some of them are things for you to do and some of them are things to be done to you." 

"Mmm, sounds like fun," Neal said enthusiastically. "When can we start?"

"After dinner?" Peter suggested hopefully, but El told him, "Don't worry. That will be taken care of in the game."

Neal spotted a bright yellow swan by the ice bucket on the bar right away. He opened it and read, _Fix cocktails for everyone._ He laughed, "I thought that one was awfully easy to find."

Neal made a show of mixing martinis and handing them out. He teased Peter, "Stirred, not shaken, by James Bonds!" Referring to Peter's old code name for Neal before he arrested him.

Peter was distracted because he had found an origami frog tucked among some magazines. He unfolded it and smiled. "It says here _Collect a French kiss from one of the other players_. El, get over here."

Peter kissed her luxuriously. When he let her go, she spotted a folded flower tucked under the microwave. It read _Order a shrimp appetizer from downstairs._

It was Neal's turn again and he easily found another flower peeking out from under the couch in the living room. That one read _Give a foot massage to one of the other players._. 

Neal laughed and beckoned to Peter. He gently pushed him into a chair and removed his shoes and socks. Peter sighed with pleasure as Neal kneaded his tired feet and pulled on his toes. To El's delight, he finished by sucking a couple of Peter's toes .

They continued to find the little folded notes and carry out the instructions until room service knocked on their door to deliver their appetizer. The waited asked if he could come in and set the table for the duck and asparagus dinner he planned to bring up in an hour.

Neal whistled appreciatively and mixed them more martinis. One of the notes Peter found instructed _Order a nice white wine to go with dinner._. Neal asked if Peter wanted to trade for the next one Neal found, but Peter insisted it was a matter of pride and consulted the wine list.

They had found most of the easily visible slips of paper by the time they sat down for dinner. El had gotten one that said _Order a sensuous dessert._ so she decided on Bananas Foster.

They relaxed while they ate and El pointed out that if they didn't find all of the instructions before they went to bed, they could continue the game throughout the weekend. As they became harder to find, the little notes were getting more and more sexually explicit. 

El laughed when one of hers instructed _Find the vibrator and use it as you choose._ She had ordered a Port wine to drink with dessert and all of them were getting a little drunk by the end of the meal.

Peter collapsed on one of the king sized beds and beckoned to El. He called lazily, "Hon, bring that vibrator over here and let me help you with it."

Neal chimed in, "Okay if I watch?" El stopped to give him a quick kiss on her way to Peter and murmured, "Of course. Get over here, you."

When they were ready to get undressed for bed, El told Peter and Neal to look in their top drawers where they each found a pair of elegant silk pajamas. El put on a slinky silk gown that matched the paisley pattern of the men's robes. They even found comfortable slippers in their closets.

Neal kissed Peter and El sweetly and retired to his own room so they could make love. He was awakened much later by a soft kiss from Peter who climbed into bed with Neal and gave him a long slow blow job. 

Neal smiled and nestled against Peter's familiar body. He thought the best word to describe how he felt right then was _bliss._ He idly wondered if Peter had found a note that instructed him to give Neal a blow job and the thought made him smile.

El was the first up in the morning and she ordered a full breakfast for them from room service, complete with the Italian Roast coffee that she knew Neal favored. The aroma woke up the sleepy men. After breakfast, they took leisurely showers and they all met back together by mid-morning.

El asked with twinkling blue eyes, "Are we all having fun, so far?"

Neal complimented her, "You are one great party planner, Ms. Burke. What's up next?"

El explained, "Well, I'd like to play a short game this morning called _Ghost_. You two are going to be yourselves and we're all going to pretend that I'm invisible. Whenever I do anything, you will assume that one of you must have done it. Then just go ahead and react the way you normally would."

Peter laughed nervously, "I could imagine how this could cause some trouble, El."

She winked at him and confessed, "Well, that's sort of the idea. Just don't take it too seriously. Now excuse me a minute while I go and change."

When El returned, she was dressed in a grey t-shirt and yoga pants. Neal smiled appreciatively, "I like the non-descript costume. Very appropriate."

El got on her hands and knees and crawled between Peter and Neal. Suddenly, she reached up and fondled Peter's junk. Peter looked at Neal and deadpanned, "Oh, so that's the kind of mood you're in, huh?"

Neal looked innocent until El tugged down on his pants legs. "Me?" Neal shot back. "Seems like you're the one that's in a hurry. Here, you don't have to rip my pants off. I'll do it."

As Peter watched Neal remove his pants, El placed a long feather teaser in his hand. Peter smiled broadly and tickled Neal's bare ass with the feather. Neal jumped and asked, "What was that? You really want me, don't you tiger?" 

Neal moved closer to Peter, who shrugged and rolled his eyes. Neal giggled as El took the feather from Peter and ran it between Neal's legs. Peter commented, "You're a little jumpy, aren't you?"

Neal pretended to pout and said, "It's okay if you want to tease me, but don't make fun of me. That's not nice."

Peter felt El press a cock ring into his hand. He smiled slowly and told Neal, "I have a little surprise for you."

El ran the feather up and down Neal's hardening cock and he shivered and tried not to laugh. Peter knelt in front of Neal and softly kissed his cock. He began to roll the cock ring onto him and Neal looked surprised.

El slapped Neal's ass, causing him to yelp, "Hey!" Peter finished putting the cock ring on and felt El trying to undo the zipper on his pants. He stood up so he could squirm out of them. When he sat back down, he put his arms around Neal and pulled him down onto his lap.

El continued to tease and torment them as they proceeded to remove their shirts and grinned at each other foolishly. She kept them off balance as they attempted to make out. They let her push them around in their chair and assist them in petting each other. 

At one point, El went into the kitchen and brought back glasses of ice water. She proceeded to use an ice cube to cause more havoc. Peter finally pried it out of her hand and threw it across the room causing her to dissolve in giggles. 

The men tried to maintain straight faces as they went back to kissing and stroking each other. El made sure Neal's cock received plenty of attention so he became tensely engorged around the cock ring. Neal rubbed his swollen member urgently against Peter and Peter responded in kind. 

El took Peter's hand and guided it down to enclose Neal's throbbing angry looking erection. Peter captured a little precum and smeared it around, provoking a whimper from Neal, who began to rock back forth fervently and strained toward Peter's hand.

El rocked back and sat in front of the two men, mesmerized by their messy frotting in their awkward position. Peter gradually lay back in the chair and pulled Neal onto him so they could get better traction and they both began to breathe heavily and move together.

Peter wrapped his arms all the way around Neal and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply as he did so. Neal moaned and rocked harder against him, struggling to overcome the the resistance of the cock ring.

Peter smiled at El over Neal's shoulder and slid to the floor with Neal still on top of him. He flipped them over so he was on top and began kissing his way down Neal's body. He bit his nipples sharply and lingered over his belly button. Finally he took pity on his desperate partner and took him in his mouth.

Peter bobbed his head up and down the length of Neal and cupped his tight balls. He worked his tongue around him and Neal came in a rush of relief, leaving Peter with cum all over his face. 

Neal looked up and grinned and licked some off. El inserted a tissue into his hand, so he lovingly wiped Peter's face with it. Peter rolled over to the side and and reached down to slip the cock ring off of Neal. Neal lay comfortably in Peter's warm arms and closed his eyes as he finally caught his breath.

Peter gazed down at Neal's mussed hair and wrecked face with so much love that El had to look away. Peter cradled Neal tightly against him and rocked him a little. They looked so endearing that El quietly got her phone and took a photo.

Peter helped Neal up and smilingly led him to his bedroom. When he came back out, he commanded sternly, "Ghost, come here." When she timidly complied, Peter smiled fondly and asked, "How about coming in the other bedroom with me and finishing what you started?"

El took his arm and set off proudly to the bedroom with her horny husband. All three of them were awakened when room service arrived to deliver sandwiches and beer for their lunch. They struggled to the table and gradually came to life again.

El assured them they were free until the evening so Peter turned on a game to watch on TV and Neal and El went downstairs to the find the hotel pool and gym. Everyone seemed relieved to spend a little time relaxing individually.

When it was time to dress for dinner, El laid out Peter's tuxedo and a nice navy suit for Neal. She wore a pretty flirty royal blue cocktail dress and strappy heals suitable for dancing.

When everyone was dressed, El fixed them all drinks and explained that their evening game would be _Puppeteer._ The idea was that Peter would be in charge and Neal and El would have to do whatever he told them to. 

They were all going to dine in the hotel's formal restaurant and then retire to the small nightclub until they were ready to come back to the suite for the night.

Peter was a little uncomfortable at first but it didn't take him long to adjust to his natural role as an authoritative leader. He asked Neal to fix them another drink and El to bring them some hors d'oeuvres left from the night before.

When they both returned, he asked Neal to lead El in a few waltz steps just to test out his powers. Before they went downstairs, he instructed them not to speak to the waiter. He would do all the talking for all of them. Neal wrinkled his brow at the thought of Peter ordering for them, but he kept quiet.

When they were seated at their table, Peter quietly asked El to remove one of her shoes. Then he whispered in her ear that she should tease Neal's leg with her foot. When Neal started to acknowledge her attention, Peter told him to sit still. He continued to urge El to move her foot higher until she reached Neal's crotch. 

Peter suggested that Neal move a little closer to El so he could put his hand on her thigh. When the waiter came, Peter calmly ordered broiled steaks for all of them, taking care to include generous salads that he knew they would enjoy.

As they ate, Peter admired the two beautiful blue eyed brunettes in his life. He didn't mind admitting then that he definitely had a type that he was attracted to. The two best examples were sitting right in front of him like a pair of matched bookends and he wondered how he ever got so lucky.

After dinner, as they adjourned to the nightclub, Peter told El to spin around so her skirt would flare out. He made sure Neal was ready to catch her. Peter told Neal he wanted him to ask El for every dance until Peter cut in on them. Neal was amused, but he didn't find it a hardship at all. 

When Peter cut in, he pointed out an attractive blond sitting alone at the bar and demanded that Neal go sit with her. Again, Neal didn't mind obliging. When Peter and El sat back down, Neal asked if he could bring the pretty young woman over to thei table to sit with them. When Peter gave his permission, Neal introduced her to his friends.

Peter got a glint in his eye and whispered to El that she should pretend to be jealous of Neal and try to get his attention. Neal was stoic as El stroked his thigh and ran her foot up his pants leg. She flirted with him shamelessly and the blond understandably began to focus her attention on Peter.

When she got a lukewarm response, she gave up and excused herself to retire to her room. Peter ordered another round of drinks for all of them. He told Neal to put his arm around El and cuddle her and give her a little kiss. He enjoyed watching them together and was surprised to find that he didn't feel at all jealous.

When the music started again, he asked them to dance with each other some more. He ordered one last nightcap for them, knowing neither one of them were accustomed to drinking that much. He got a kick out of watching them get a little silly and affectionate with each other. 

At last Peter accompanied his tipsy wife and friend back up to their rooms. He quietly suggested that Neal unzip El's dress and help her out of it. Neal was past questioning anything Peter asked of him by that point. Peter helped Neal shrug off his jacket and remove his tie.

They both looked at Peter and he smiled devilishly at them and told them he would like them to watch them strip and he wanted lap dances from both of them. They giggled and complied with exaggrerated campy gestures. Peter's erection tented his pants as each of them took a turn brushing their asses over him.

Peter smiled at them and led them into Neal's bedroom. He sat El down on the edge of the bed and kneed her legs apart. He put his hands on Neal's shoulders and pushed him to his knees in front of El. Neal glanced up him and then buried his face in her fragrant crotch. 

They were relaxed from the drinks and the foreplay and El responded enthusiastically to Neal's mouth on her wet opening. Neal lost himself in the sensation of pleasuring a woman. He massaged her thighs and put a hand under her ass as he thrust his tongue into her. When he began to lick at her clit, she gasped and arched up into his kiss.

Peter had quietly unzipped himself and was keeping up with his hand around his sympathetic cock when El came in a series of luxurious orgasmic spasms. Neal purred his satisfaction and held her while she enjoyed the aftershocks. 

When they recovered their senses, they both glanced back at Peter just in time to see him finish jacking himself off, his eyes closed and a look of pure satisfaction on his face. When he opened eyes and saw the two pairs of amused blue eyes watching him, he smiled a little sheepishly and said softly, "Game over."

They all slept in the next morning, not requesting breakfast until they were all showered and dressed. They had fun laughing about their sexy games from the night before. Neal started suggesting ideas for more games for the future. Peter asked, "What about a little bondage?" 

They agreed to save that for a treat for another weekend. They lounged around until lunchtime since they had arranged to keep the room until late afternoon. After a leisurely snack with beer and wine, El asked the men if they were up for one last game.

Peter and Neal looked at each other and wondered what she had in mind. They were both pretty well sated with sex. When they turned back to El, she gave them a winning smile, so they tentatively agreed.

El explained enthusiastically, "This game is called _FBI._ I get to play the part of Reese Hughes and you two get to play each other."

The men groaned and rolled their eyes. El gave them a two fingered point and barked gruffly, "My office, Right now, you two."

They obediently followed her into the kitchen and she gave them a little lecture about needing them to work together and not screw up.

Neal gave Peter a stern look and admonished, "Caffrey, you screw this up and your ass is going back to prison."

Peter whined, "Oh Pee-terr, give me a fucking break. You always say that and I'm tired of it."

"Yeah well, you'll get tired of wearing orange, too, if I find you've done anything illegal on this case," Neal threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter complained. "You'll have to prove it first."

Neal grouched, "Why do you always have to do this. Haven't I given you every break? Haven't I practically made you part of my family?"

Peter wheeled around and planted a swift hard kiss on Neal's lips and told him, "Just shut up, Peter."

El was giggling hysterically at the two of them and they couldn't help joining her. They all laughed until they were wiping tears from their eyes. Finally, Peter and Neal both asked at the same time, "Do I really sound like that?" and that started them chortling all over again.

El caught her breath and said, "Well, that was a short but sweet game! I guess we'd better pack and go home guys."

Neal sighed, "Back to real life. El, thank you so much for this fun weekend. I can't wait until the next one."

Peter's eyes gleamed and he just said, _"Bondage"._

El got a faraway look in her eyes and said simply, "Sexy costumes."

Neal looked at them and chuckled. He said, "Okay, you two starry eyed dreamers. Come on, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued again??
> 
>  
> 
> Characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV (without all the sex).


End file.
